2000 Third Street 400 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Third Street 400 @ Third Street International Speedway, May 6th, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) (playoff contender) # 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) (playoff contender) # 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) # 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) # 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) # 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) # 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Simpson) # 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) (playoff contender) # 19 MOTOROLA Ford (Vince Lasalle) *fill-in driver for the injured Eduardo* # 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) (playoff contender) # 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morebucks) # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) (playoff contender) # 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) (playoff contender) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) # 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") # 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) # 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Neutron) (playoff contender) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) (playoff contender) # 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) (playoff contender) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) (playoff contender) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) (playoff contender) # 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (T.J Detweiler) *fill-in driver for Kevin Shovelchin who was sick* # 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) # 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) # 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) # 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) # 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) # 75 Redcell Ford (Patrick Star) # 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) (playoff contender) # 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) # 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) (playoff contender) Race Winner * ???? Number of Laps * 400 Number of Cautions * ???? Quotes Quote 1 * (Episode opens outside Timmy and Bubbles' hauler with Timmy, Bubbles, Edd, Jackie, Bart, Buttercup, Spongebob, Squidward, Blossom, Rudy, Penny, Snap, Mac, Bloo, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen, Carl (visiting), Wilt (visiting) and the Recess Gang eating breakfast) * Timmy: Man, last week was terrible for both Eduardo AND Team Fastex! * Buttercup: Preach it, Timmy! I have a good thought in mind to give that Red Guy and Rexton a DOUBLE knuckle sandwich! * Spinelli: Yeah! Let's you and me tag team, Buttercup. (she and Buttercup high five) * Edd: Actually, Buttercup and Spinelli, there will be NO violence involved whatsoever since our team would be no better than that of Team REXCOR. Jack Fassler has already settled the matter with Garner Rexton and race officials will monitor him from here on out. * Buttercup: *sigh* Yes, Double-D. * Jackie: I love the way you handled that, Dubs. * Edd: Much appreciated, Turtledove. (the both kiss) * Mac: Not only Eduardo was injured, but Kevin called in sick two days ago saying he's unable to drive! * T.J: Luckily, Kevin and I are old friends and since Third Street Raceway happened to be the place for the race, he gave reference to Jack Fassler about me to fill in for him! * Sheen: You were AWESOME in the simulation, Teej! And your favorite hero, Senor Fusion is pretty cool, but he doesn't hold a candle to Ultra-Lord! * T.J: To each their own, Sheen. * Bart: The pranks you've pulled and plans you made to keep any bad differences from happening to your school were some AWESOME ones, T.J! * T.J: Tender. Always an honor to speak to a fellow school prankster/hero. * Bubbles: Poor Eduardo was so hurt! I'm still sending him "Get Well" cards to Foster's where he's in bed healing! * Mikey: Then I should send him a card with a poem. "For every day your wounds will heal, the reducing of the agonizing pain you will no longer feel". * Spongebob (tears in his eyes): Wow, Mikey! *sniffles* That was beautiful! * Carl: Yeah, I want to send Eduardo a "Get Well" card with a Llama on it! He and I LOVE Llamas! * Gus: That sounds like a great idea, Carl! I'll send him a card approved by my dad that reads "Stay Strong Soldier"! * Gretchen: An excellent title for you card, Gus. * Blossom: You're really smart, Gretchen. You remind me of Penny! * Penny: Charmed I am sure * Jimmy: All our wonderful minds could well be put to collaboration on a BIG project that could CHANGE the world! * Rudy: Man, these kids have a lot in common with our friends! * Wilt: I'll say. So Vince, you up to some basketball this week after school? * Vince: Are you kidding?! You and I are BIG sports' stars with you in basketball and me in every other sport including basketball, we're a perfect duo! * Wilt: Right. I would say I'd be an ideal imaginary friend for you to adopt, but I don't want to crush the dreams of a kid who may need me more! * Vince: Hey, it's cool, Wilt. You and I can still hang. * Wilt: Now that is A-OK! (gives a thumbs up in unison) Good luck in Eduardo's place today too, Vince! * Bloo: Yeah, I just want to know one thing. How come HE (Eduardo) gets this week's race off?! I want this week's race off?! * Wilt: I'm sorry, Bloo, but...why would you want to miss out on a Winston Cup race? * Bloo: Because Eduardo gets to! He always gets everything cool! * Snap: That ain't the sportsmanship, Bucko! * Mac: Bloo, you get 5 days of the week to relax and enjoy your usual activities! We go to our upcoming tracks for practice, qualifying and happy hour on Saturday and race for the real deal on Sunday! * Bubbles: Mac's right, Bloo. Is it so much trouble to keep yourself busy on Weekends? * Squidward: It's definitely better than 6 days a week at the Krusty Krab. Happy I don't work there anymore. Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired), Ned Jarrett & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Joe Moore & Barney Hall (in the booth), Dave Moody (Turns 1 & 2), and Dan Hubbard (dogleg, backstraightaway, and Turn #3) * The TV pit reporters (ESPN) will be Bill Weber, Dr. Jerry Punch, Marty Schneider, Matt Yocum, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Steve "The Postman" Post, Alex Hayden, Jason Toy, Jim Phillips, Krista Voda, Kyle Rickey, and Adam Alexander. * This is the only time T.J Detweiler and Vince Lasalle (both Team Fastex) race in the NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition series. * Third Street International Speedway is a spoof of Richmond International Speedway. Third Street International Speedway * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFnoHRAyLso Category:Browse